<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 Haircut #writober2020 by YungWenLean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864200">7 Haircut #writober2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean'>YungWenLean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Want to  know a good way to save ten reichsmarks? Rainhard and Kircheis pick out their best investement ever and get to it. Fans of Reinhard/Kircheis are allowed to shed a tear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>7 Haircut #writober2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yup, still doing this #writober2020 thingy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How long has this been their thing? Reinhard doesn’t remember and doesn’t care. He likes to pretend that whatever he and Kircheis do is forever. It’s always been and it will always be. The outside world will change, Kircheis and Annerose will marry, but he and Kircheis will stay the same.</p><p>They are both stripped down to their underwear. They have done this a million times. They have figured out how to minimise the amount of cleanup required afterwards. You spread out some newspapers on the floor. You put a chair there. You undress to your underpants. Then you take out your scissors.</p><p>Kircheis goes first. His hair is curly, so Reinhard doesn’t have to be too precise. Not that he would care to be precise in any case. Reinhard is good when the scale is large, like the universe, or a spaceship, or at least a house. A human head is too small for greatness.</p><p>Then it’s Reinhard’s turn. Kircheis is thorough and makes sure that the golden locks fall just right around the vortex. Reinhard’s hair is neither curly nor completely straight, he’s lucky to have a friend who can save him ten reichsmarks a month. The scissors paid off after two haircuts.</p><p>“Thanks! Who would cut my hair if you went away?” Reinhard laughs when he looks in the mirror.</p><p>“You’d just have to wear it long for a little while” Kircheis replies. “It would suit you”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>